The subject invention is directed toward the art of abrasive blasting systems and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for mixing and controlling the supply of an abrasive particle and pressure fluid mixture to a blast nozzle.
A variety of different abrasive blasting systems are known in the art. Generally, such systems include apparatus for supplying abrasive particles from a reservoir and mixing them with a high pressure fluid such as pressurized air to impel them through a manually manipulated discharge nozzle. Many different types of mixing and control valve arrangements have been proposed for use in such systems. Typically, however, such systems have suffered from a variety of problems including poor mixing of the abrasive particles and pressure fluid, high rates of wear on the various system parts, and, difficulties associated with controlling the flow of the mixture to the discharge nozzle assembly.
The subject invention overcomes the above and other problems and provides an abrasive blasting system which is comparatively simple and highly reliable. The subject system assures extremely efficient mixing of the abrasive particles and the pressure fluid while providing rapid and effective control of the blasting fluid to the discharge nozzle assembly.